jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable
''' Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable '''is the fourth part of Jojo's Alternate Adventure. Obviously, it is a retelling of the original Diamond is Unbreakable many things are similar, (Japanese Jojo oddly related to the previous protagonist, the villain is a serial killer) but a lot is unique (Stands and characters, most of the story), just like with the rest of the JJAA series. Plot Summary Jomei Kujo, Private Detective The story begins in a rentable office building in the rather large town of Nishimoto in Japan, in which the college student, Jomei Kujo, son of the ex-pop star Ayumi Kujo, set up his base for detective work. His childhood friend, Shoji Tomomi, comes in to complain that somebody stole his lunch for the "trillionth time", in Jomei's own words. The clock rings and Jomei has to close down for the day, he goes back home but on the way, a blonde woman in a grey jacket stops him and introduces herself as Jocelyn Joestar, and supposedly, she's Jomei's half-sister. Jocelyn also introduces Bunjiro Kashino as being "related to an old family friend" and also a Stand user, much like her and Jomei, she summons Helter Skelter and Jomei summons Sky with Diamonds, Bunjiro refuses to summon or use his Stand, he just mentions its name: Nine Inch Nails. Iron Maiden and The Peacemakers Jomei and Jocelyn meet up at the London Calling café, along with Jomei's girlfriend, Matsuzaki Hirose, Jocelyn says that The Arrow, or at least one of the two arrows, is in possesion of two brothers in the outskirts of town, near Jomei's house. Jomei and Matsuzaki head over to the abandoned mansion where the Nijimura brothers live. Before they get in, a shadowy figure in a window shoots Matsuzaki in the arm and she faints, one of the brothers opens the gates and prepares to fight Jomei with his Stand, Iron Maiden, which has the ability to trap enemies inside of itself and harm them. Jomei beats Shino Nijimura and drags Matsuzaki into the house, where he meets Kawano Nijimura, the older of the two brothers, who allows Jomei to chase him upstairs before showing off The Peacemakers, Kawano's (literally) small army of military vehicles, which is quickly defeated by Jomei's wind abilities. Kawano then shows his motivation for going around shooting unsuspecting people with The Arrow: He wanted somebody with a Stand capable of saving his mother, Yoneda Nijimura, who has been turned into a partially deformed dog beast due to being consumed by her own Stand. Neither Jomei, Jocelyn or Matsuzaki can help Kawano or his mother, so she must stay like that forever. Kawajii & The Arrow Directly after Kawano introduces his, basically dead, mother, Matsuzaki gets up and Shino goes upstairs to see a shadowy figure on the street, pointing at Kawano. Suddenly, a pink flash shoots through the window, killing Kawano Nijimura and stealing the Bow and Arrow from the wall behind him. The figure runs away with the stolen objects but trips backwards, a single strand of brown hair floats back to the protagonists thanks to Sky with Diamonds' abilities. The hair is analyzed and it belongs to the criminal known simply as "Kawajii" who is now Jomei and Shino's target. The Origin of Symmetry Jocelyn decides to have a walk around Nishimoto and buy some things, but she eventually comes across what looks like a huge mirror, at the center, a young girl sits, starring forwards. She says only a single phrase: "This is the Origin of Symmetry" The girl goes on to explain how her Stand functions and tells Jocelyn about her single weak spot, her weak jaw on her right, the opposite side to the one Jocelyn is at. She finds out that Helter Skelter can safely go through the mirror barrier and uses that to defeat Matsuo. Jocelyn questions Matsuo about why she attacked her, but Matsuo faints before she can say anything, Jocelyn just takes her to a hospital and goes back to what she was doing. Orange Range The manager of Kiminobu park comes into Jomei's detective office to complain that peoples' lunches are disappearing, specifically near what they call "The Tree of Life" so Jomei goes to the park and finds the tree at the center of the park, along with a chubby kid sitting on the leaves and eating a sandwich. The young boy introduces himself as Shigekiyo Osawa, but his friends prefer to call him "Shigechi", he also introduces Jomei to his "friend" which he calls Orange Range. Jomei tries to tell Shigechi that he shouldn't steal peoples' lunch, but they end up arguing, which makes Shigechi angry, so the tree comes out of the ground and Jomei fights it off with Sky with Diamonds. By blowing inflammable gas at Orange Range and throwing a match at it, Jomei defeats Shigechi's Stand and they finally reach an agreement, Shigechi just uses Orange Range for good and doesn't get in trouble and Jomei never bothers him either. Another Brick in the Wall Jomei explains to Matsuzaki that she now has a Stand because she survived being hit with The Arrow, but it still hasn't appeared, so she goes on a walk and meets Shoji Tomomi, in the middle of their way, they find a grafitti artist in an alley, they chase him to a construction side and he introduces himself as Julian Gilmour, Matsuzaki gets closer and a hand made of cement grabs her, several beams and bricks fly to a single spot and Julian's Stand, The Wall, shows itself. Shoji activates Innuendo to take The Wall's arm apart, he succeeds and Matsuzaki runs off to a corner of the construction site, Julian chases after her, Matsuzaki tries one more time and she finally summons her Stand, which she names Thin Lizzy and she quickly discovers its ability: Taking away thin pieces of a material and grafting them onto something else, which she uses to attack The Wall, taking away its entire arm. Shoji and Matsuzaki combine their Stands to destroy The Wall piece by piece, but it keeps reforming with more bricks, gravel, beams and other stuff. Matsuzaki grafts strips of cement onto the screen around The Wall's head, blinding it, then punching Julian in the face, almost knocking him out, she continues to punch him until he's almost dead on the ground and The Wall comes apart on its own. Afterwards, Shoji tries to invite her to a date because he "saved her" from The Wall, but Matsuzaki refuses. The Haunted Alley Matsuzaki Hirose was trying to find a certain music store, so she looks at a map of the town that was put up on the sidewalk, when Jomei walks up to her and notices an alley that's not on the map, so they enter and come across a small neighborhood with some mailboxes and patches of grass and flowers, they soon come across a girl named Yumi Matsuno, who has part of her hair missing and burned. She reveals that she's a ghost and Matsuzaki runs away, only to show up on the other side of the neighborhood, so her and Jomei thought there was no escape and Yumi was an enemy Stand user, so he knocks her out with some strong wind, but when she wakes up, she explains that she doesn't even know what Stands are, at least not in the context Jomei and Matsuzaki use the word in. Yumi tells her story, how she was friends with a creepy girl who killed her with some strange power in that same alley, the girl went on to murder several other people in that neighborhood before leaving forever, leaving the alley haunted to this day. Jomei believes her story and tells it to his friends and family, now he has a new objective, find the murderer and avenge Yumi and her family. Pink Floyd Jomei tries watching TV, but is attacked by a pink flash of light, much like Kawano Nijimura was, the flash eventually stops moving and reveals itself as a humanoid robot with large antlers and seven eyes, it introduces itself as Pink Floyd, the Stand of Kawajii, the criminal Shino and Jomei are chasing. It tells Jomei to meet it at a large open field near the Nishimoto port. The next day, Jomei, Shino and Jocelyn go there and see the pink figure where it wanted to meet them, it tries to surprise attack Jocelyn, but she stops Pink Floyd with Helter Skelter, kicking the enemy Stand in the face, causing it to flee to the port, Jomei and Shino follow it and find the user, Tano Kawajiri, who simply steps out of the shadows in between the containers. Shino Nijimura tries to trap Pink Floyd inside of Iron Maiden, but Pink Floyd breaks right through its chest, almost killing Shino by ripping his chest open, but he tries to do a barrage of punches on Pink Floyd, but it dodges every single one. Jomei's Sky with Diamonds gets a new ability, to increase the air pressure around something, which he uses to trap Pink Floyd in a single spot, so Iron Maiden can hit it and defeat it. Tano Kawajiri gets up and tries to run away, but Sky with Diamonds traps it and Jomei asks to know where Tano was keeping the Bow and Arrow, he refuses to tell, so Jomei beats him up and sends him flying onto the deck of a nearby ship. Hysteria Jocelyn starts to get suspicious of the manager of the London Calling café, Akane Yoshiryu, so she goes to call Jomei far from her, but Akane finds her and shoots her with a tranquilizer dart, Shoji Tomomi was walking by and saw Jocelyn get shot, he thought it was with an actual gun and she was dead, so he ran far away, but Akane chased him. Shoji was cornered at the back of his school, he remembered that Jomei always passes by around 6 PM, so he just had to hold Akane off until he got there. Akane shows that she is a Stand user, summoning Muse to fight Shoji, but he summons Innuendo and tries to rip Muse's arm off, Akane barely reacts and simply pulls out her brass knuckle and arms it, she punches Shoji while he is monologuing, exploding his face. Shoji does not die yet and he reveals that he knows about Yumi Matsuno's death, which angers Akane, he continues to attack her with Innuendo and tries punching her, Akane stops his fist with Muse and hits him again. Akane is blocked by a wall made by Innuendo, which allows Shoji to, apparently, escape. While Akane is walking away, Shoji jumps out of the bushes and punches her, detonating his bones and killing him, the clock hits 6 PM and Jomei runs up there after hearing the explosion, he questions Akane about her involvement with that noise and she admits to doing it, Jomei sees a corpse lying down behind Akane, he sumons Sky with Diamonds and chases Akane into the school, Akane hides and steals Jomei's hat and gives it back, she gets beat up by Sky with Diamonds and as she gets up and runs, she tells Jomei about her Stand and jumps out of the window, Jomei throws his hat away as it explodes. Chase Jomei and the others join up with Yumi Matsuno and they talk about what happened, now all of the characters know that they must work together to find Akane, they then go their own ways. Soul'd Out Jocely and Bunjiro set up a place where they should meet up and chat about their findings so far, they go to a spot at the Nishimoto port, where Jocelyn is attacked by an odd girl, making a huge light blue figure show up above her, the girl calls herself Takeshita Hazuki and her Stand is Soul'd Out, which stole Jocelyn's soul and now controls her body. Takeshita starts torturing Jocelyn with her Stand until Bunjiro decides to summon his Nine Inch Nails and attack Hazuki, Bunjiro slices his arm with a razor, which translates to Takeshita's arm and sends Soul'd Out over to him. Takeshita is then stuck in a trap, if she manipulates Bunjiro, she gets the same effects, her only option is to give up the fight and let them go. Uprising Jomei and Shino walk over to a local tailor shop with the heart patch Jomei got from Akane's suit, they show it to the owner and he says he's working on the exact suit it's from, so he tries to read the name tag on the suit but his head gets blown up by a pink beam of light, revealed to have come from a small tank under a nearby cabinet, the tank had at least 49 more like it going after it, they had human skulls on the cannon and the tanks had large treads. Soon after, the suit had dissapeared and Akane's Stand, Muse, opened the door and began to taunt Jomei and his friend. Jomei and Shino fight off Muse and Uprising and Jomei beats up Akane's Stand, sending it back to its user, Shino wants to chase her down, but Jomei insists that Akane is probably too far away to find her so easily. Komatsu is Born Again Jomei and Bunjiro find Akane's home to corner her, but when they get there, there is nobody at the house, the only thing that can possibly help them is a picture in a heart-shaped frame, it is a picture of her father, Komatsu. As they search through the house, Jomei finds The Arrow in a cabinet, when Bunjiro comes over to see it, it is gone and reappears near the picture, which now had a skull with a shirt and Komatsu's hair. A blue aura rushes around the house and joins up around the picture frame, forming a humanoid figure with stitched hearts on its shoulders, the picture began to speak and taunt Jomei and Bunjiro, Komatsu claimed that he tried to kill himself with The Arrow but survived, so when he actually died, he gained this power, which he named "Born Again". Bunjiro tried using Nine Inch Nails, but the nail went right through Born Again, dissolving into mist after hitting a wall. Jomei tried punching Born Again but Sky with Diamonds' fists didn't hit it at all. Born Again attacked the duo, throwing them out of a door, Bunjiro tried again, aiming for the picture, it stuck to Komatsu inside of the photo and Bunjiro slit his face with a razor he had in his pocket. Bunjiro threatened to slit his own throat but Komatsu didn't believe him, so, instead, Bunjiro cut his wrists. Komatsu still didn't give up and Bunjiro got Jomei to chop off his hand with Sky with Diamonds, Jomei obeyed and Bunjiro, along with Komatsu, lost his left hand, all the damage made Born Again's physical form dissipate, Jomei got Bunjiro and his chopped off hand to a hospital, not before taking out Komatsu's picture, folding it and taping it together. Colors of the Rainbow TBA Characters Major Battles * Jomei Kujo vs. Jocelyn Joestar, "Jomei Kujo, Private Detective" * Jomei Kujo vs. Shino Nijimura, "Iron Maiden and The Peacemakers Part 1" * Jomei Kujo vs. Kawano Nijimura, "Iron Maiden and The Peacemakers Part 2" * Jocelyn Joestar vs. Matsuo Chiyu, "The Origin of Symmetry" * Jomei Kujo vs. Shigekiyo Osawa, "Orange Range" * Shoji Tomomi & Matsuzaki Hirose vs. Julian Gilmour, "Another Brick in the Wall Parts 1 & 2" * Jomei Kujo & Shino Nijimura vs. Tano Kawajiri, "Pink Floyd Parts 1 & 2" * Shoji Tomomi vs. Akane Yoshiryu, "Hysteria Part 1" * Jomei Kujo vs. Akane Yoshiryu, "Hysteria Part 2" * Jocelyn Joestar & Bunjiro Kashino vs. Takeshita Hazuki, "Soul'd Out Parts 1 & 2" * Jomei Kujo & Shino Nijimura vs. Muse & Uprising, "Uprising Parts 1 & 2" * Jomei Kujo & Bunjiro Kashino vs. Komatsu Yoshiryu, "Komatsu is Born Again Parts 1, 2 & 3" * Jomei Kujo & Matsuzaki Hirose vs. Kokoro Hazamada, "Colors of The Rainbow Parts 1 & 2" * Jocelyn Joestar & Shino Nijimura vs. Izumi, "The Beast in the Fields" * Shino Nijimura vs. Takata Haranobu, "Garage Inc." * Jocelyn Joestar vs. Akane Yoshiryu, "Plug-In Baby Parts 1, 2 & 3" Category:Story